


First Meeting

by Teamusician



Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: F/M, oh god oh fuck they're gonna start a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamusician/pseuds/Teamusician
Summary: A drabble on how Akari and Mebius first met.
Kudos: 2





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Ultrawoman Akari is an OC created by AO3 user brxnnhilde. Akari is the daughter of Ultraman Ace. Also I'm gonna hc that Mebius became an Ultra Brother straight after he comes back from Earth lmao

“What did you go to Earth for, Dad?” Akari asked, as she sat on the corner of Ace’s desk.

“Oh, just to check up on how Mebius is doing down there,” replied Ace, as he sorted out some papers. “He needed some help. Luckily I came in the nick of time.”

Ace had lost Akari upon the mention of Mebius. Her heart started racing. She’d known about what he had gotten up to, such as defeating Alien Empera. Upon hearing such feats, Akari had developed a crush on Mebius, despite not knowing what the Ultra even looked like.

“Akari?” said Ace, derailing her train of thought.

She quickly snapped back into reality. “Yeah?”

“I said that Mebius is going to be returning soon. Would you like to meet him?”

For a moment, Akari simply stared with shock. Would she? “O-of course! Oh, uh, I mean - yes, I would like to.”

Ace raised an eyebrow, wondering if something was up. “He’s coming tomorrow. There’s going to be a grand celebration, and Ultraman King is going to give a speech like before. You can come with me to congratulate him.”

“Okay, that would be sweet!” She finally had a chance to meet him!

The next day, Mebius was front and center on the stage, with Ultraman King off to the side making his speech. The Ultra Brothers and Akari were on the other side, standing tall with pride. King had just announced that Mebius was going to be a part of the Ultra Brothers. Akari’s heart skipped. She was trying very hard to contain her excitement.

Mebius then made his way towards the Ultra Brothers, and shook their hands one by one. When Mebius reached Akari, she had to force herself to say “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” replied Mebius, with a warm smile. Not thinking much of this encounter, he moved on to Ace.

Akari, on the other hand, could have fainted. He looked so good in person. And, she got to touch him! She was absolutely over the moon.

The celebrations ended, and Akari walked with Ace to his office.

“What do you think of him?” asked Ace.

Akari didn’t really know how to reply. “He’s… nice. And very brave.”

“He has to be one of our best Ultras.”

Ace picked up some supplies from his office, and the two made their way back home. On the way, they ran into Mebius, who himself was returning home.

“Oh, Mebius!” Ace said. “I’m so proud of what you’ve achieved on Earth. All of us here in the Land of Light are immensely proud of you. Well done.”

“Thank you, Brother Ace,” Mebius said. His gaze flickered over to Akari.

“Oh,” said Ace. “I don’t believe you’ve met my daughter properly yet. This is Akari.”

“Hi there, Akari,” Mebius said.

“Hi,” she squeaked, trying hard to keep her face from turning red.

An awkward silence drifted between the three of them, before Ace was forced to speak up.

“Say Mebius. How would you like to come to our house tomorrow and have dinner with us? My wife has been begging me to invite you over.”

“I would very much like that,” said Mebius with a bright smile.

“Alright! It’s set then! See you there, Mebius! Have a great rest-of-the-day!” Ace and Akari walked off. 

“Dad,” Akari whispered. “Did you really have to do that?”

“What?” Ace said. “I was just being kind!”

Akari didn’t really mind, however. Perhaps - no, definitely - she’d get to spend more time with Mebius, and get to know him better. She couldn’t wait.


End file.
